Garden
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: The GazettE Les joies des retours de vacances est toujours quelque chose de drôle en soit… Quand ce n’est pas nous qui nous y frottons ! Deux Gazetto vont découvrir à leurs risques et périls ce que c’est !


_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ Les joies des retours de vacances est toujours quelque chose de drôle en soit… Quand ce n'est pas nous qui nous y frottons ! Deux Gazetto vont découvrir à leurs risques et périls ce que c'est !

_Genre_ humour.

_Rating_ Tout le monde peut lire.

_Disclaimer_ The GazettE ne m'appartient pas mais l'idée loufoque si…

_Remerciement_ Faisons court une nouvelle fois ! A mon père qui m'a donné l'idée, ma maman Serpy qui m'encourage toujours et les personnes qui liront sans poster de review !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Garden._

Dans une belle chambre bien luxueuse, un jeune homme dormait profondément emmitouflé dans ses draps. Seules quelques mèches de cheveux osaient dépassé de la couette, prouvant que l'énorme boule était bien vivante et non pas faites de plumes et de tissus. Un petit gémissement plaintif résonna dans la chambre et la boule humaine bougea de quelques mini mètres. Un long soupir de bien être résonna à son tour. Un silence s'installa doucement. Le chant des cigales aurait été parfait mais à la place, nous avons droit aux pas furieux d'un être humain montant des escaliers en bois avec, en option, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre violemment.

« Matsumoto Takanori ! Debout tout de suite ! »

La petite boule humaine poussa un cri strident et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres de haut. Remercions le plafond d'avoir été là en ce jour. La couette étant essentiellement faite de plume retomba à retardement sur le petit corps dénuder de la victime. L'agresseur arriva prêt du lit et arracha carrément la couverture à son propriétaire.

« On avait dit qu'on partirait à sept heures pour ne pas tombé dans les bouchons et il est bientôt six heures et quart et monsieur… »

Le second arrivant dans l'histoire ne put continuer son discourt plus longtemps quand il vit le visage de son compagnon. Deux grands yeux de chibi terrifié qu'on pourrait comparer au chat Potté dans l'animation Schrek remplaçaient son regard d'habitude rieur et ses lèvres tremblaient telles les lèvres de la vieille reine dans le signe et la princesse. Il ne manquait plus qu'une goutte sur le bout de son nez et le tableau aurait été parfait.

L'agresseur du plus jeune laissa échappé un faible son d'adoration et se rendit compte de son état d'abrutissement quand ses mains se retrouvèrent devant sa bouche, comme une jeune collégienne aurait fait face à un petit lapin. La fureur du plus âgé grimpa en flèches et il se retrouva bras croisés à taper du pied au sol.

« Ruki…

« Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on mangerait des Knacki ! »

Souvent dans les mangas, on voit une petite goutte d'eau apparaître sur la tête des personnages avant qu'il ne tombe raide comme un piquet. Ce fut exactement le même scénario ici, à l'exception qu'aucune goutte d'eau apparue avant la chute. Et un nouveau silence s'installa. A la différence de tout à l'heure, les deux personnes étaient complètement réveillées. Un étalé de tout son long à terre et l'autre à genoux sur le lit avec comme vêtement un simple boxer et une frimousse à faire craquer n'importe qui.

« Kai-chan ? »

Un faible grognement retentit du sol.

« Tu venais m'éveiller pour quoi ?

« Tu as exactement vingt minutes pour te laver, t'habiller et manger avant qu'on part…

« Quoi ? Mais tu as dit qu'on partait à sept heures !

« Et il va bientôt être six heures et demi, sombre idiot ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au petit chanteur pour partir comme une fusée vers la salle d'eau. Le batteur soupira avant de se relever et commença à enlever les draps du lit. Une semaine en amoureux dans un petit chalet perdu dans une région très peu connue c'est bien mais les jours de départ et Ruki ça fait toujours deux. Doucement le batteur descendit les draps sales et alla réchauffer le petit déjeuné de son jeune amant. Il avait à peine déposer le café chaud sur la table qu'il entendit son amant descendre à toute vitesse.

« Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu veux bien mettre les bagages dans la voiture koibito ?

« Hai Kai-Chan ! »

Le batteur sourit en voyant la petite tête enfantine de son amant. Il remonta à l'étage vérifier si tout était bien en ordre une dernière fois. Alors qu'il regardait dans les armoires de la salle de bain, un énorme doute s'installa dans son esprit… Qu'avait-il oublié de dire au chanteur ?

De son côté celui ci fini de manger avant de ce décider de mettre les bagages dans la voiture. Etant en pleine saison blanche, le petit bonhomme mit une veste et commença à chercher les clés. Mais la patience et Ruki est une équation très connue ayant pour réponde deux. Ainsi il alla en bas des escaliers et se mit à hurler :

« Kayounet ! Elles sont où les clés ?!

« Dans ton sac ! La poche intérieure à gauche.

« Merci bien ! »

Le batteur soupira. Qu'est ce que se serait plus tard quand il commencera à perdre la mémoire et que son amour ne se souviens jamais d'où il a mis ses affaires. Kai se baissa pour ramasser un t-shirt que son amant avait laissé quand il se souviens de quelque chose !

« RUKI ! »

Le petit homme, surpris d'entendre son amant hurler ainsi s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

« Oui ?

« N'essaye pas d'ouvrir la voiture du côté conducteur ! Ma mère m'a prévenue que la clé restait bloqué sinon.

« Entendu ! »

Le chanteur sortit enfin et se dirigea vers la voiture. Une épaisse couche de neige était présente sur le toit de la voiture. Ne pas utiliser un véhicule pendant une semaine était peut être une mauvaise idée…

Allant directement du côté passager, il sortit les clés et les glissa dans la serrure. Il tourna un petit coup et entendit de suite le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes… Bientôt suivit par celui de la fermeture. Ruki fronça les sourcils et recommença l'action… Pour arriver au même résultat. Jurant pour la forme, il tourna une troisième fois la clé dans la serrure. Sans plus de résultats. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il y glissa la clé et la porte arrière de la voiture d'ouvrit. Fière de son résultat, il se dirigea vers la maison pour prendre les bagages mais s'arrêta quand il entendit le bruit de fermeture. Le petit chanteur se retourna vers al voiture et alla d'un pas rageur pour essayer à nouveau d'ouvrir. Il mit une nouvelle fois les clés dans la serrure et tourna de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, il entendit uniquement le bruit de fermeture. Soupirant fortement, il voulut enlever la clé mais celle ci refusa.

« N'essaye pas d'ouvrir la voiture du côté conducteur ! ma mère m'a prévenue que la clé restait bloqué »

Un énorme silence se fit dans la tête du chanteur. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Lui d'habitude toujours sûr de lui, commençait tout doucement à douter de sa technique pour ouvrir une voiture.

Soudain la lumière se fit dans la petite tête blonde du jeune homme. En toute logique Kai, toujours organisé, aurait sûrement prit le double de la clé et voilà ! Quoi de plus simple ? Ruki se redressa, fière de sa découverte et se dirigea vers le chalet.

« Kai !

« Oui ?

« On a le double des clés de la voiture ?

« Non, ma mère les a perdues ! »

En toute logique… Mais pourquoi est ce que rien n'est jamais logique ! Les épaules du chanteur se rabaissèrent doucement.

« Kai-chan…Il se peut que nous allions un petit problème… Rien de bien grave rassurez-vous mais tout de même… »

De son côté, le batteur arrêta tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. En général quand Ruki parlait de cette façon aussi formelle, c'était mauvais signe… Voir très mauvais ! Il se dirigea vers le hall et se retrouva face à une petite bouille d'enfant pris en faute.

« Tu disais ?

« Comment expliquer…

« Je t'en prie, prend ton temps.

« …

« Ruki ?

« …

« Ru-chan ! »

Le plus petit des deux rougi et se tordit encore plus les mains.

« J'aicoincélaclédanslaportièreconduicteuretj'arrivepasàouvrirlavoiture ! »

Les premières secondes, le batteur ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de la phrase. Quand il comprit enfin le sens premier des paroles, sa belle couleur vira blanche. Il prit sa veste et sortit.

Il revint assez vite avec la clé en main.

« La voiture est ouverte maintenant. Si tu pouvais faire attention maintenant et y mettre les bagages.

« Merci Kai-Chan !

« On part dans une demi-heure ?

« Entendu ! »

Le petit chanteur retourna auprès de la voiture et entra dedans. Il ouvrit la radio. Mettre un peu de musique par ce froid pouvait redonner du courage.

« GARDEN ! Itsu no hi ka wa deaeru to negattaitsumo.  
GARDEN ! Sugi yuku kono kisetsu no nake de itsu made mo...anata wo. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ruki. Garden avait toujours été une de ses chansons préférer des Dir en Grey et il semblait que la chance était de son côté aujourd'hui !

Il mit le chauffage à fond et les essuies glace en route pour enlever déjà toute la neige qui c'était installer sur le part brise. Il sortit de la voiture et commença à mettre tous les bagages dans le coffre. Après sa bonne action finie, il alla baisser le chauffage et claqua la porte de la voiture pour aller prévenir Kai que tout était prêt.

Il fit un pas avant d'entendre le petit « clac ! » qui prouve la fermeture des portes... Il s'arrêta net sous le choc. Doucement, très doucement il posa sa main sur sa poche et ses craintes furent confirmées. Les clés étaient sur le contact. A l'intérieur de la voiture, la chanson Garden se finit juste quand Kai sortit du chalet.

« Tout est prêt Ruki-chan ? »

**OWARI**


End file.
